


Away From Me

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Bar, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles to be faithful to Castiel whilst he's away and faces the consequence when his boyfriend returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Me

'No.. no kissing.' Dean held onto the back of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over. 'No kissing.' He tossed it onto the filthy carpet of the motel room. The shirt, torn at the shoulders, covered the black underwear of the man whom Dean had acquired to spend the night with. Taking his shirt off had revealed both the scar of the hand _and_ his tattoo- the two things only some were lucky to see.

Sitting on the bed, Dean ran his hands down the man's hairy arms. He had tanned skin with dark hair, a beard, bulging abs and a mouth half open with his wet tongue slightly sticking out. He watched Dean's fingers touch his thighs, then his legs, then up to his stomach. Dean turned his body over and spread his legs out. The hooker made a quiet moan of pleasure as he awaited him. Quickly, Dean covered his cock up with a condom and began to rub it one end to the other with the wet lubricant. The smell of aloe vera went straight to his nose. He detested that smell.

'Come on.' He muttered. Dean lightly touched his cock and moved his hand along it.

The gorgeous man on the bed turned his head around to see what was taking so long.

'Sorry.' Dean turned around and continued to touch himself, trying to get his dick up. 'Come ooon.' He huffed, then turned around.

'It's okay.'

Like a sad puppy, he went back to the queen bed and sat down on the edge. His companion prepared himself with a condom and lube, then helped Dean onto the bed and turned him around.

'It happens.' He touched Dean's thighs then pushed them away from each other. Carefully, he pushed his cock into Dean's ass.

'Ohh.' His teeth bit into the bed sheet. Two hands were placed on his shoulders and the hooker began to thrust himself in and out.

'Fuck.' Dean's eyes rolled back into his skull. His breath became hot. All ten fingers on his hands were tensing up and digging into the bed.

'You like being fucked?'

'Mmhmm.' Dean managed to say.

'You like.. this..' He hissed at him in his deep, husky voice. He started to move in with more force with one hand holding Dean's stomach.

'Mmm.' Dean's mouth was wide open, and although from afar it looked as if he was wincing, Dean was seconds away from cumming all over the sheet. He arched his neck back and shuddered. Moments after, the man over him came and collapsed onto the bed.

Lying flat on the bed, Dean stared at the wall opposite the bed. It was painted salmon pink. The cool draft hit his neck and went past him as the room exit opened and closed. He sat up and turned around. The envelope containing the money demanded had been taken from the set of drawers. He wasn't exactly expecting a kiss and a goodbye, but at least _something_.

'Have a nice night.'

'I'll be seeing you.'

'Thanks.'

'Bye.'

The heavy feeling returned to his stomach. And it wasn't a food craving. The punch of reality had hit him straight in the chest, and his mind was drifting away again. Why had Cas left again? And why had he been away for so _long_?

'Come hoooome.' Dean whispered. He really hoped Cas had heard his cries.

 

He didn't even have the energy to slide under the sheets of the bed. It seemed like too much effort. The room in which Dean was staying in was quite small with enough space for the queen-sized bed, a television and a bar fridge. There was no bathroom so his only option was the one next to the check-in room. There was a strange atmosphere in there. It felt of boredom and solitude and withdrawal. There was also an unexplained musk-like smell which Dean had adapted to.

'Hey!'

He jumped. The people of the room next door were arguing. His heart stopped racing and he was sent back into his chain of questions. He had really stooped low this time. Where was Castiel when he needed him? Dean felt a strong, lustful craving for anal sex almost every minute of every hour. The guys he had slept with were nowhere near how it felt to be with Cas, but he just couldn't bare not being with a guy that made him feel so special and aroused.

'Nnnng.' He curled into a fetal position and nuzzled the bed. Unlike the walls, the bed sheets were a faded turquoise with sea green pillows. Two legs under soft sheets. An arm under the pillow. Knees bent. Dean closed his eyes and without even feeling a drop first he fell into a long, deep sleep. 

 

* * *

 

'Moan loudly for me?'

Dean pushed Cas's face away. 'Sam will be here in 5 minutes!'

The zip on his jeans was undone. They were zipped up again.

'Cas! Stop!'

Castiel sat up next to Dean on the couch and touched his nose against his boyfriend's rough neck. Dean smiled, grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled his body around.

'You know, we could quickly have intercourse right now.' Cas proposed.

Dean laughed again and kissed him, passionately and with tongue.

'Mmm.' Cas moaned. They tilted back so Dean was over Cas touching his sides and his legs with his hands. Dean unbuttoned the white shirt and touched Cas's abs with his fingers. He growled seductively then went down for another kiss.

'Ay, how you doin Cas.'

Castiel kissed Dean again.

'I'm feeling okay.'

'We'll have sex tonight, okay? When Sam has left.'

'Okay.' He smiled and put his hands into Dean's. They smiled and stared at each other. Dean was the Earth and Cas was his galaxy.

 

* * *

 

Purple light. Red light. Green light. Moving quickly, over and over again across the dance floor. The bar stretching all around the club was illuminated an aqua colour and covered with used glasses that once contained sweet flavoured alcoholic drinks. There were now thirty men on the dance floor and fifteen at the bar.

'Hi, just a scotch and soda.'

'Coming right up.'

Dean licked his upper lip and wiped the sweat from his forehead. All those people breathing hot air and dancing was making him humid. A glass was placed on the bar and he handed the bartender a red drink ticket, one he had obtained from someone that worked there.

'Thanks.'

Jamiroquai was playing loudly on the speakers as everyone moved to it. Dean frowned and sipped from his glass. When he turned back, he saw for a tenth of a second a black haired beauty in leather drinking from a cocktail glass. And the man's eyes were on Dean. After drinking his tumbler clean the stool next to him was pulled out.

'Hi, I'm Dylan.'

Judging by his voice, he was in his early twenties. Dean turned to him and smiled.

'I'm Dean.'

The guy sat down next to him, making squeaking noises with his leather whilst doing so, and ordered two strawberry daiquiris. Dean had never _been_ one for cocktails but he was always willing to give them a go.

'So do you come here often?' Dylan asked.

'I've been here a few times.'

He nodded in response to Dean's answer then spread his legs out further. They were both attracted to each other. Dean didn't want to go through the whole, 'what do you do' 'what's your favourite drink?' He just wanted to get laid that night to numb his brain for a little while.

After half an hour and tasting drinks and fumbling around with their glasses, Dylan decided to go one step further and leave the club with Dean. Being tipsy, he was up for anything, so they went to Dylan's car and traveled to his house. Of course, if they had been stopped that would have been the end for them. But feeling reckless, they decided to go there by car anyway. The house was in a nice, suburban area with green leaved trees and a mailbox on the corner. It was already dark outside with the stars and the half moon watching their actions. The two stumbled to the house, went to the bedroom and began to undress each other.

'You're so fucking hot.' Dean said as he unzipped the front of Dylan's leather vest. 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard.'

'Mmm.'

Once they were naked, Dean pushed Dylan onto his satin sheet bed and spread his spray tanned legs apart. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed. Yes, Dean was somewhat drunk, but like a slap in the face he realised things weren't right.

He stepped back and stroked his stubble.

'Are you okay?'

Dean shook his head. 'I can't.' He uttered under his breath.

'What?' Dylan turned around and sat up on the bed.

'I'm sorry, I just can't.'

Black beauty was in a state of confusion.

'What? Come on Dean-' He reached out for him as he picked up his clothes from the floor.

'I'll walk home.' Dean put his shirt on and left the bedroom.

 

Here he was, the middle of a quaint looking street with only the street light to guide him. However, he didn't regret not fucking Dylan at _all._ No matter how many times he had sex with other guys, it wouldn't bring Castiel back. And to be even sexually _involved_ with other people made him feel ashamed. He really didn't want Cas to know, but being a goddamn angel, it was possible he _did_. The cool night air tickled Dean's skin as he trudged back to the motel. His legs were covered by his torn blue jeans and as always he wore his brown jacket that had once belonged to his father. Pff. His father. Another man he was trying to get over the loss of. Except he couldn't bring John back. But Castiel, Castiel was off fighting demons or Lucifer or angels or whatever he was always involved in. A million 'dammit Cas's wouldn't suffice for the frustration he felt with him.

'Hello Dean.'

'Jesus!' Dean grabbed his chest and stepped back. 'Jesus Christ!'

Castiel stood there, on the sidewalk, across from Dean with the emotionless expression as usual. His black hair was _far_ from neat, it looked as though someone had tugged on each strand and blown it with a hair dryer. In fact, his disheveled appearance reminded Dean of how he looked when they first met. He wore his dirty trench coat, his white shirt and his black pants.

'How are you?'

Dean's eyes followed a path from Cas's feet to his dry appearing lips.

'Dean?'

He frowned and a sigh of frustration escaped.

'Where were you?'

'I told you Dean. Heaven is, it's..'

'It's in shreds, yeah don't remind me.'

'Dean-'

'I know my own name! Just tell me what the fuck happened!' Dean's chest rose up and down as he huffed with angst. Castiel eyebrows frowned and his lips were open at the center. He was just a sentence away from putting his arms around him and kissing his neck. Somehow though, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

'Just take my hand.' Cas extended his arm. 'Please.'

Dean grabbed it.

 

When Dean's eyes opened, he found himself to be standing with Cas in the car park of the motel he had been staying at. He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

'You know me too well.'

Cas smirked to himself, then turned to Dean. Their hands touched again, then their lips. To be with him again was the only thing he had hoped for. To feel Cas's rough jaw brushing past his skin.

 

As soon as the door of the motel room slammed shut, Cas was pushed by two hands against it. Dean licked Cas's tongue, he sucked Cas's lips and he rubbed Cas's teeth. Once the bulky trench coat and the dark green jacket were off, Dean's fingers undid each difficult button of the blood spotted shirt on Cas.

 

They fell back onto the unmade bed and continued to touch and grab each other whilst kissing. Drops of their sweat mixed and ran down Dean's biceps. As always, Cas's hand searched Dean's arm for the scar, then would have it planted there until Dean decided to fuck him.

'Baby.' He sounded as if he was crying. 'Cas I missed you so much. Please, I just want to be with you.'

'I missed you too Dean.' Cas whispered into his ear before sucking on it. Dean cupped his hands around Cas's ass cheeks and pushed his body up.

'I just wanna fuck you.'

Castiel kissed him again, then pecked his closed eyes.

'I love you.' His voice, yet monotonous, was sincere to Dean.

'I love you too.'

Just as Dean pulled his neck down to kiss again, Castiel pulled away and frowned.

'What's wrong?'

Castiel sat up and moved off Dean.

'What?' Dean straightened his back and crossed his legs. 'Cas?'

Castiel stared away into the distance with his mouth pursed shut.

'Castiel what's the matter?' Dean moved his fingers down his jaw. 'Cas?'

He looked up at Dean.

'Have you had sex with anyone else?'

Dean frowned. 'Excuse me?'

With a sterner tone, Castiel spoke up again. 'Have you had sex with anyone since I left?'

Dean contorted his face. 'Of _course_ not. Jesus. Why would you think that?'

The line on his forehead became deeper. 'Dean, if you are lying to me-'

'What!?! Why are you even thinking like this?'

He exhaled and looked down at his hands. 'Why were you out?'

'Out _when_?'

'Out when I came to you. Why were you out in that street?'

'Because it's a free fucking country and I'm allowed to take a walk.'

'Where were you coming from?'

'I went to a bar and I was walking back to the motel.'

Cas shook his head. 'If I find out that you're lying Dean, I'll be very upset.'

For a split second, Dean's eyebrows weakened and his lip quivered.

'I'm going to the restroom.' He slid off the bed and picked up his trench coat.

When the door closed, Dean tugged on his hair.

'Idiot!' He wanted to cry and wail. There was such guilt inside of him. He knew Castiel wouldn't forgive him if he found out the truth.

 

He heard a flutter of wings, then the ruffling of clothing as Castiel took his coat off. The mattress shuffled as he went into the bed and lay behind Dean.

'I care about you very much, Dean.'

His eyes began to shine. He closed them and held in a sob. 'I know.' Dean's voice was brittle.

'I've loved you for a very long time. I hope you realise that the trust I have in you-' his voice trailed off. Quickly Cas cleared his throat. '-the trust I have in you is sacred. When we began to care about each other we knew that the trust wouldn't ever be broken.'

Listening to Cas's gravelly voice had caused Dean to bury the side of his head into the pillow.

'I'm sorry.' He uttered softly.

There was a long pause before Castiel spoke again. 'What do you apologise for?'

Tears began to run down Dean's face and onto the pillow. 'I'm sorry.' His voice was wobbly.

'Why?' Castiel frowned. His jaw had tightened. 'Why are you sorry Dean?'

'I was so lonely.' He sniffed.

' _Deeean_.' Cas was _not_ about to cry. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. 'You're  _not_ sorry. Nothing happened. You said so before.'

'I wanted you back. I just wanted you.'

Cas sat up in the bed. 'Look at me.'

Dean slowly raised from the pillow and turned to show red, puffy eyes. 'I'm _sorry_ Cas.' He stretched out his arm. Cas resisted.

'I- I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want it to be true Dean.' He frowned again then picked up his trench coat and the rest of his clothing. 

'Cas! Wait.' Dean left the bed and went around. 'Castiel, _please_. I'm so sorry. Honest to God.'

' _DON'T_ say God!'

Dean stepped back.

'Of _all_ the people. Of _ALL_ the people. YOU were the one that was good to me.'

'Please Cas. All I want is you.' He reached out for Cas's hand.

'Get away from me!'

Dean looked down at the carpet and two more tears fell down. 'I love you.'

'No, you don't! How many guys? How many, Dean?'

Dean dropped his jaw.

'How many? I want the truth!'

Another tear fell from Dean's eye. Cas huffed then pushed Dean to the bed. He thrust his hand onto Dean's forehead. Moments later, he stepped back, shocked by what he had seen. Dean sat up, recovering from Cas's scan, and wiped his clammy eyes.

'No.' Cas shook his head. 'No.' He stepped back, and without another word, he was gone.


End file.
